1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image forming device capable of extracting desired pages from a plurality of files and forming images of the extracted pages on a page of a recording sheet.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image forming devices configured to form images on recording sheets based on data files have been known. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-255729 (hereinafter, referred to as '729 publication) discloses a multi-function printer configured to print thumbnail images of a plurality of image data files, which are stored in a memory card, on a page of a recording sheet, in association with file names, as an index sheet.